A door module assembly of a vehicle is subjected to an aggressive vibration pattern to find any potential Noise, Vibration, or Harshness (NVH) and Buzz, Squeak, or Rattle (BSR) issues. The door module assemblies and their components should have no customer dissatisfying NVH issue or BSR issues through the design life of a vehicle which is 10 years or 150,000 miles.
All door module assembles must satisfy the requirements for vehicle shaker testing and ride and drive testing as defined by the platform vehicle functional objectives. Finally, the window glass of the module assembly must not move more than ±/−1.0 mm from the initial positions.
It has been found that in testing conventional door module assemblies, the window glass moved more than ±/−1.0 mm from the initial position. The motor housing of the window-lift motor has a large amplitude of vibration and produces relative motion of a shaft with respect to a worm gear. This relative motion between the shaft and the gear unlocks the shaft and allows the glass to move downwardly.
There are also issues with acoustics or vibration behavior generated by the drive or window lift motor of conventional door module assemblies and transferred to the door module.
Thus, there is a need to provide a door module assembly that substantially prevents the relative motion between the shaft and gear of the drive assembly so that the window is maintained in a desired position and/or reduces the transfer of noise or vibration from the drive assembly to the door module to improve system acoustics.